Nightmares Come True III
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link has escaped Nachar, but has to make a Uturn when he finds out that Ganondorf's daughter has Zelda and Tilkate prisoner.
1. Prologue.

Author's note: Hola! This is the final story in the "Nightmares come true" trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed them. I give credit to Grit (Triforce of Courage) for giving me the tip on this story. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The sun in Hyrule field beamed down on the tired and worn out hero as if he was paper under a magnifying class. Link had been running from Nachar for a entire day now. He was so close to the castle. He was exhausted. His legs felt like wet noodles. His long blonde bangs were glued to his face because of the heavy sweat. He was battered and bruised because of the massive abuse he went through while he was a prisoner. He could now see the castle in front of him. It was so close, but yet so far. He wanted to be inside the castle with Zelda. He only hoped she hadn't gone looking for him. She was very unpredictable. Finally his legs gave out on him. He found himself lying on the ground. "Zelda." His tired voice said.  
  
"It's no use!" Zelda sighed after an hour of trying to use her Triforce power. Not so much of a faint glow come from her finger tip. Queen Abesh had blocked Zelda's powers and took her and Tilkate both prisoner so she could use them as ransom to trap Link. She was defiantly Ganondorf's daughter. Just as evil and powerful too.  
  
Zelda leaned against the hard dusty wall in the dungeon cell. "I hope Link made it back to the castle okay." She sighed. "I'm sure he did. I've never seen a man as strong as Link." Tilkate replied. Zelda smiled. "Yeah, he's defiantly strong and so brave. It's no wonder he was chosen to hold the Triforce of Courage. I'll never forget the day I first met him. Just a ten year old little boy with his fairy. I knew he was the one who could save Hyrule. I'll also never forget the way he didn't show one ounce of fear when I asked him to protect the Triforce from Ganondorf. He didn't ask 'why?' or 'how come?' " She said smiling at the memories she was sharing with her friend.  
  
  
  
"Walking down memory line, eh?" came Abesh's evil voice.  
  
Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want now?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Nothing really. Just waiting patiently for your husband to come riding in to save you." Abesh answered with an evil grin. "So your trying to get revenge for daddy dearest huh?" Tilkate mocked. "You bet I am. And once you three are dead, I will release my father from that danged evil realm!" Abesh yelled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Your Highness, the king of Hyrule has received your ransom note." A Hylian man said when Abesh was back in her throne room. "Good. Has Link seen it?" She asked. "No one knows anything about Link. I assume he's dead." he answered. "No, he's not dead. He just hasn't made it to the castle." She said. "Should I send anyone to look for him?" He asked. "No, I want Link to get to the castle and then come back here. It will make him weary and tired if he has to travel from here to there and back here." She said. The Hylian nodded and left the room. Abesh sat back in her chair and laughed evilly to herself. "Link, you surprise me. I would have thought you'd be at the castle by now." 


	2. Link finds out the bad news.

Link slowly opened his eyes and let out a faint moan. What happened? Where was he? He found himself in a nice bed in a nice room. He rubbed his eyes and gasped when he found himself in his and Zelda's room! How did he get here? All he remembered was passing out in the field.  
  
"You're finally awake." Came the voice of a woman.  
  
It was Impa, Zelda's caretaker. "Impa, what happened?" Link asked still very confused as he sat up in bed. "The guards found you unconscious in the field. They brought you here and we got you cleaned up and in bed. You have been asleep for hours." She explained. "Zelda!" he exclaimed suddenly. Impa looked down in despair. "We received a letter. " She began. "What letter?" Link asked with a now worried voice. "Zelda and Tilkate ran away to find you," She said walking to a table. "A couple days later, we got this letter." She handed the letter to the worried young man. It read:  
  
"ILink, the Hero of Time, I have your wife Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule and your friend Tilkate, the Gerudo, prisoner. If you ever want to see them again, I suggest you surrender yourself to me. You have four days.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The queen of Nachar, Abesh./I"  
  
"Great." Link sighed. "We tried are best to make her stay. Tilkate betrayed us. We trusted her to make sure that Zelda stayed here and she ends up helping her escape." Impa explained. "No, not blame Tilkate. She was only trying to help me. Though I wish they had stayed here." He replied. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I'm going to rescue Zelda and Tilkate." He answered. "Be careful." She said as she left the room so that Link could get ready to leave to find Zelda and Tilkate. He closed his eyes and sighed. He blamed all this on himself. "If only I wasn't so reckless" He thought.  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
Link found himself surrounded by five Nachar fighters. He decided to use the power that the Great Fairy had given him when he was ten years old. He would power up his sword to do a spin attack. He hadn't done it in the longest time. It was also very risky since the Nachar were so fast. He held out his sword as it began to glow a blue light. He gasped when suddenly one of the fighters kicked the sword from his hand. He tried to grab it, but found himself being hit over the head very hard. Everything went black.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Why did I try to use that attack?" He asked himself. After he got dressed, he went into a room to get his weapons. He grabbed his usual weapons like the Fairy Bow, Hookshot, Din's Fire (though it probably wouldn't work because Abesh would block it), bombs and bottles of potion. Then he grabbed his Hylian shield and quickly went to the Temple of Time to get his Master Sword.  
  
After that he went to the stables to get Epona. He raised an eye brow when he saw that she wasn't there. "Epona? Here girl!" He called out. He tried playing the song that Malon taught him to play whenever he wanted to call Epona, but that didn't work either. "Zelda must of taken her." He thought. Then he decided to take Zelda's horse named Snow. She was a beautiful white horse. Link rode her only a couple times, but she was the only horse in the stable he knew how to ride. He knew Zelda loved her horse so he had to be extra careful. After he mounted the house, he quickly rode off to Kakiriko Village.  
  
  
  
"Perfect!" Exclaimed Queen Abesh. "Link saw the ransom note and is now on his way here!" She went into the dungeon to tell Tilkate and Zelda the "good" news. "Guess what, Princess? Your hubby saw the note and is on his way here." She smirked. "No." Zelda sighed. "Oh, what's the matter, Princess? You wanted to see your husband didn't you?" Abesh asked sarcastically. "You'll never win, Abesh!" Tilkate exclaimed. "What's to stop me? Zelda can't use her powers and when Link gets here, I'll block his power and have my army kill him." Abesh explained. "I don't understand! How did you get such an enormous army?" Zelda asked. "Two words, Zelda. Brain wash." Abesh answered. "Brain washed?" Zelda asked. "Yep, I capture different people and brain wash them. Just think, all of my army are your loyal subjects." Abesh mocked. "Why you slimy piece of---!" "Temper, temper." Abesh interrupted. Zelda just sat there and glared at the evil queen. She felt so helpless. She couldn't use her powers and she was trapped inside an uncomfortable and very dirty dungeon cell. And to make things worse, Link was on his way the save her. She wanted him to stay at the castle where he was safe. Now she knew how her father and Impa felt when she ran away. Abesh grinned evilly. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon." 


	3. The first two attacks.

It was about five o'clock in the late afternoon when Link left the castle to rescue Zelda and Tilkate. It would be dark in a couple hours so he had to hurry. He was not about to let some daughter of Ganondorf hurt Zelda or Tilkate. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as they were alright. He was even willing to let Abesh kill him if that is what it took to keep Zelda and Tilkate unharmed.  
  
"Hey wait!" came a voice from behind Link. It was Navi, Link's fairy and friend.  
  
"Hey, Navi. What's up?" Link asked. "I'm coming with you." She answered finally catching up to him. "Okay." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh how sweet. Link has his fairy the keep him company." Abesh said with an obnoxious tone. She had been spying on Link through a floating crystal like ball. She laughed and rubbed her hands together. "Come from the ground and stop the Hero of Time." She said.  
  
"Link, do you hear that?" Navi asked. "I don't hear anything." He answered. She flew lower to the ground and screamed when suddenly a Leever shot up from the ground. "Blasted Leever! Navi are you okay?" Link asked. "Yeah" Navi replied. She flew back to Link and looked at the Leever spinning on the ground. "Are there anymore?" He asked. "Yes. I can sense it." She answered. Sure enough there was. About twenty Leevers started coming out of the ground. "Ha! Don't they know that your horse can stomp them!" She laughed. "Um…..Epona can, but I don't know about this horse." He replied. They two looked at each other. "Whoa!" Link exclaimed when the horse started to get spooked. He nearly fell off the horse. He held on to the reigns as best as he could. "Link, use your Triforce." Navi suggested. He nodded and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes the horse calmed down. He opened his eyes and sighed for relief. He gently kicked his heels on the side of the horse to get it moving again.  
  
Navi rested on Link's shoulder and looked at all the Leevers that were getting squished beneath Snow's hoofs. "Do they ever give up?" She thought.  
  
"I knew that wouldn't work." Abesh sighed. She walked to a gate and opened it. "Oh my father's loyal minions. Keep the Hero of Time from getting to Kakiriko Village until the sun goes down."  
  
Link suddenly stopped the horse. "What is it?" Navi asked. "I think I hear something." He answered. She flew off his shoulder and hovered above his head. "Link, I see something flying in this direction!" She said. He turned around and pulled his bow and arrow. She flew in the direction that the thing was coming and started glowing yellow. Link knew that meant she found an enemy. He aimed his arrow just below Navi, and shot it. "What was it?" He asked. She flew back to him. "Keese." She answered. "Oh." He replied. "But I sense that there's more coming." She added. "Okay." He said.  
  
They continued there way to the village until Navi yelled. "Link, more Keese coming!" He pulled his bow and arrow again, but it was no use. There were too many of them. He then pulled his sword and got ready to swing his sword at them. "Link!" Navi gasped when Link was knocked off the horse by more Keese coming from another direction. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes." He answered. "Watch out!" She exclaimed when she saw the Keese flying back towards them. He quickly got up and began swinging his sword at the Keese as they came up to him. Luckily they weren't smart enough to retreat and luckily Link was the best swordsman in Hyrule history.  
  
It took a while, but Link got rid of all the Keese. Abesh got what she wanted. It was now dark which meant Link and Navi had to travel up Death Mountain in the dark. Thank goodness the horse stable was open twenty-four hours. They had different people working at different times. He wondered if he'd find Epona there.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Abesh laughed when she saw that the Keese had successfully slowed Link down. "Pitiful fool. He still plans to travel up Death Mountain. Even in the dark! Well I have a big surprise for him when he's up there." She said to herself.  
  
In the dungeon,  
  
"I wonder what Link is doing." Zelda said. She was so worried about him. She knew he was probably on his way back to Nachar. He did it out of love, plus he made a promise to protect her. "I know Link. He loves you and he's on his way here." Tilkate said. Zelda nodded and sighed. "I hate it when he risks his life for me. I couldn't bare losing him….again." She said looking down. "I'll never forget the day I lost Ian." Tilkate said. "I need to remember that before I make a comment about Link's death. At least he got another chance. Your fiancée didn't." Zelda replied. "I know, but you almost lost him forever and you didn't have the chance to tell him how you felt. Ian died knowing that I loved him and that he loved me." Tilkate said. "Ever since that day happened, I've been more afraid of losing him. When I saw him lying there dead, I realized how big the chance is that I could lose him." Zelda sighed. Tilkate looked at her upset friend. Zelda's husband's life was in danger now. She knew that he would surrender himself to Abesh to save Zelda. She just wished she could figure out a way to get her mind of the thought of Link dying. They both knew it was a big chance of it coming down to that. 


	4. Good ol' Gorons!

Link and Navi finally made it to Kakiriko Village. Link slowly rode through the village because it was dark and people were in bed and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He got off Snow when he finally approached the horse stable. "Hey, Link." The worker said. He was a little shorter than Link. He was almost bold headed and was about forty years old. "Hi." Link replied. "Are you here to pick up Epona?" The worker asked. "Epona?" Link asked with a puzzled look. "Yeah. Your wife dropped her off here a couple days ago." The worker explained. "Oh, well I'm not here to get Epona. I'm actually here to drop Snow off." Link said. "Oh okay." The worker said. Link handed the reigns to the worker. Then he walked into the stable to see Epona. He grinned when he saw his horse in one of the stalls. He ran his hand against her neck. "I'll be back very soon, girl. I'll come back with Zelda and Tilkate." He said softly. He gently patted her and walked out of the stable.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, the horse and the boy reunited." Abesh laughed. She sat back on her throne and crossed her legs. "Maybe I should plant my little seeds on Death Mountain right now." She said to herself. She held her hand out and ten little balls of light flew away. "Delay the Hero of Time from getting here, but do not kill him."  
  
"Can you open this gate please?" Link asked the guard standing in front of the gate that led to Death Mountain trail. "Yes, sir." The guard said. Link was glad he didn't need Zelda's letter anymore to go to Death Mountain. He was a friend of the guard's, plus he was crowned king of Hyrule so he had to let Link come and go as much as he wanted. The guard felt a bit foolish when he found out that Link had saved Hyrule. He had teased him when he walked up to him that day nine years ago with Zelda's letter. "Hey, Link." The guard said as Link walked pass him. "Yeah?" Link asked. "Princess Zelda has been up there for a while. Is she alright?" The guard asked. "Yeah, she's just visiting the Gorons." Link lied. "Okay." The guard replied.  
  
Link sighed as he continued his way. He had to lie a lot when it came to questions about Zelda. He didn't like lying one bit, but he didn't want to tell them what had happened to Zelda because he knew that the guards would go looking for her and die. They were no match for Abesh. The king and Impa were the only ones who knew about the letter Abesh had sent. Zelda….what was happening to her? Was she being abused like he was when he was prisoner? He knew he had to hurry. He had to save her. If she died, so would he. He couldn't bare living without his wife.  
  
"Link, I'm sure she's alright." Navi said. She could sense her friend was upset. "I'm so scared, Navi. I can't lose her." He replied. She didn't know what to say. He was always so brave and it was very rare if he was scared. And if he was ever scared, it was for a good reason. "Link, wait!" She said suddenly. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I-I feel something very evil. It's coming from…..behind!" She exclaimed.  
  
Link quickly turned around and drew his sword only to find himself being paralyzed by a ReDead. He tried to reach his Ocarina that he kept in his belt, but he couldn't move. Navi began flying around the monster's face trying to distract it, but it wouldn't work. Finally the ReDead broke its gaze and Link quickly ran. He fell down when something came up from the ground. It was another ReDead. He kicked the ReDead before it could look at Link. The creature fell down and Link quickly pulled out his Ocarina and played "Sun's Song" The song that he had learned in the Royal Family's Tomb. This song could turn light into dark and dark into light and it could also turn the walking dead into statues.  
  
After he turned the two ReDeads into statues, he quickly attacked them with his sword. While he was killing the second ReDead, another came up from the ground and stood in between Link and he fellow ReDead. Link held his sword high and was ready to strike the monster, but it paralyzed him, too. "Curse these ReDeads!" Navi yelled.  
  
The ReDead broke its gaze and died when Link's sword came down on top of him. "Come on, Navi." He yelled. He ran as fast as he could up the trail. He looked behind him and saw seven ReDeads slowly following behind. "I hope some Gorons are still awake." He thought. The ReDeads could not hurt a Goron, but the Gorons sure could hurt them. "Link!" Link yelled when he saw his Goron friend standing outside. "Hey Link!" (A/N: Hi sorry to interrupt, but since we have two Links in the same paragraph, how about I call Darunia's son, Link, Goron Link? End A/N) Goron Link called back. "ReDeads!" Link yelled. "ReDeads?!" Goron Link replied. "Hold on." He ran into Goron city. After a couple minutes he came back out with a few more Gorons. "Where, Link?" Goron Link asked. "They're coming up the trail." Link answered. "Okay, ready?" Goron Link asked looking at his Goron friends. The Gorons nodded and rolled up into a ball. Link got out of the way as the Gorons rolled down the trail. Link watched from on top of the trail as the Gorons plowed through the ReDeads.  
  
Finally all the ReDeads were gone. The Gorons rolled back up the hill. "There you go, Link. They're all gone." Goron Link said with a smile. "Thank you." Link replied. "Hey, it's the least I can do considering how many times you've helped us." Goron Link said.  
  
  
  
"Curse those blasted Gorons!" Abesh yelled slamming her fist onto a table. She stormed out of her throne room and into the dungeon. "What is with your husband?!" She yelled as she stormed into the dungeon. "Link loves Zelda and he'll never give up and you'll never win!" Tilkate exclaimed. Abesh's eyes flared with anger. She reached her hand through the bars and grabbed Tilkate's neck. "If you don't shut up, I'll strangle you right here! The only reason you two are still alive is because I need you two as bait!" Abesh said with fierce anger in her voice. Tilkate gasped for breath when Abesh finally let go. "Is Link still alive?" Zelda asked. "Yes, I'm not planning on killing him…yet!" Abesh said. Zelda sat back and sighed for relief. "Don't get used to it, Princess. Soon you'll all be dead." Abesh said. She grinned evilly and walked out of the dungeon. 


	5. Link gets cursed.

After spending a few minutes with the Gorons, Link and Navi continued their way up Death Mountain. Navi looked at Link with concern. He looked very tired. He needed rest. "Link, maybe you should rest for a while." She suggested. "No, I'm fine. It's just a headache from being paralyzed by those ReDeads." He said. She knew that it just wasn't a headache. He was refusing to get any rest because he as scared something would happen to Zelda. "Link!" She gasped when Link suddenly collapsed. "Link, are you alright?" She asked. He slowly got up and brushed the dust off his tunic. "No, I think you're right." He said. She looked around for a good place to rest and finally saw a cave on the side of the mountain. "Look. There's a cave over there." She said. Link nodded and walked to the cave. Navi flew in first to make sure no enemies were in it. "It's clear." She said. Link walked in and sat down. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Link," Navi said softly. "Yeah?" He asked. "Zelda was here." She said. "How do you know?" He asked. "I can feel it. She was here and so was Tilkate." She answered. Link closed his eyes. Navi was always right about her feelings. And since she said that he now for some reason felt close to Zelda even though she wasn't there. He could feel her in his arms. Feel her lips against his. He wanted all of it back. He hated being apart from her. He wanted to be with her so badly. "Navi, please wake me up in a couple hours." He said as he began drifting off to sleep. "I will." She answered back.  
  
Those couple hours were filled with nightmares.  
  
Link's nightmare:  
  
Link was walking threw a building. It looked like the Gerudo's Fortress. He heard laughing. Evil laughing. It sounded like a woman. It must have been Abesh. He walked around some more until he reached a door. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and turned it. What he saw terrorized him. He saw Tilkate kneeling beside a woman, crying. The woman was Zelda! He ran to the two woman. "What happened?!" He gasped. Tilkate looked up at Link with tears streaming down her cheek. "Zelda…she's…dead." She managed to get out.  
  
"Yes, she's dead!" A woman said. Link tunred around to see Abesh. "You were too late, Link." She said with an icy cold grin. He knelt beside his wife's lifeless body and cradled her in his arms. "I've failed you, Zelda. I'm sorry"  
  
"Link, wake up!" Link's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. "Link, are you alright?" Navi asked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his fairy friend. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Let's get going." He answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, did you have a bad nightmare?" Abesh said to herself sarcastically. She made Link have that nightmare because like her father she knew Link was sensitive to it. Especially the kind that involved Zelda.  
  
She then walked into the dungeon to torment Zelda and Tilkate with her evil plans. She knew it upset them and it made her happy to see them suffer. "What do you want?" Zelda asked when she saw Abesh. "Oh, just to tell you that I've decided to let Link get here, but when he gets here, I'm going to do something very interesting." Abesh said. "What?" Zelda asked. "Have you ever hear the saying 'Isn't that person too young for you?'" Abesh laughed. Zelda's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked. "Oh, I would, Princess, and I will." Abesh replied.  
  
A few hours went by and Link was now at the bottom of Death Mountain. "I need a disguise." He said. Navi nodded her head in agreement. Link lifted his hands in the air and used his Triforce to make him look like a Zora. A Zora was a fast mover unlike the Gorons and he didn't want to be a Deku Scrub so this was the best he could think of. He had discovered that he could temporarily change himself into a different race. It was very helpful, but he had to hurry because it didn't last long.  
  
He walked through the busy crowd of people. He remembered when he first came through this place. He was tied up and had guards all around him. Everyone was laughing at him. It was very terrible. Now there was no laughing, chains or guards. As long as he was disguised, he was fine…for now. He stopped when he found a tree just outside the castle gates. He tried to climb it, but his webbed Zora hands kept him from doing so. He looked around him to make sure no one was watching. When he saw that the cost was clear, he took of his disguise. He quickly climbed the tree. He sat on top of the tree and shot an arrow at the Gerudo guard in front of the gate. She was knocked unconsious. Link quickly jumped down from the tree and opened the gate. He took a deep breath and opened the doors the led inside the castle.  
  
"Link, be careful." Navi whispered. "Stay here. No telling what she'll do if she sees you." He said. "Okay." She replied.  
  
Then he opened the door that led into the throne room. He quickly turned around when the door slammed shut. "I've been waiting for you, Link." A voice came from behind. Link turned around again to see Abesh standing in front of him. "We meet again." He said. "Yes we do." She replied. "I got here within four days now you let Zelda go." He said. "You think it's that easy?" She asked. "What?!" He replied. "I'm like my father. You can't believe a word I say." She said. "Where are they?!" He demanded. "Okay fine. I'll give you one of them." She said. She snapped her fingers and Tilkate appeared in the room. "Tilkate!" Link gasped. "Link, you're alright! She didn't do it after all." She replied. "Do what?" He asked with a puzzled look. "This!" Abesh said. She made a small green ball of light appear in her hand and she threw it at Link. He cried out in pain when he got hit. He felt a sharp pain come to his head. "Link! Abesh, stop it!" Tilkate demanded. "No way." Abesh replied with an evil grin.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Zelda closed her eyes when she felt something strange. "Link." She whispered. "He's in pain. He's suffering." Tears came to her eyes. Tilkate had suddenly disappeared and Link was in pain. She knew he was close by because she could feel her Triforce slightly come back, but not enough to free herself. "Link!" She called out.  
  
Link put his hands on his head. "Zelda!" He called out. He shook his head. The pain was unbearable. Tilkate watched in despair. There was nothing she could do. Finally there was a bright flash of light. She covered her eyes from the brightness. When it had finally died down, she uncovered her eyes. "Oh, Link." She sighed. Link opened his eyes and was very confused. Everything was taller than him now. He looked at his hands and arms. They were smaller. Abesh just laughed. "You look funny!" She exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in her hands. "Look at yourself." She said. Link looked at the mirror and the thing that looked back at him was a child! Abesh had turned him into a child. "What did you do to me?!" He gasped. He covered his mouth when his childish voice came out. He had not heard that voice since he was twelve. "I only made you nine years younger." Abesh said. "Do you honestly think that's going to stop me from saving my wife?" He asked. Abesh laughed again. "You're too young to be married." She mocked. Link just glared at her. "Actually," she began. She clapped her hands. "I just made Zelda go into a dungeon in Gerudo's Fortress, but I put a powerful barrier over it that only a adult can get past." Link's mouth dropped. "I can get past it!" Tilkate said. " Only the Hero of Time can. However, you can turn back into your normal self if you can get the potion I put in Death Mountain Crater." She explained. "It's not that easy." Tilkate said. "Nope, in fact you can't get it unless you defeat Bolja." Abesh said. "Who's Bolja?" Tilkate asked. "You'll find out. Link, you have none of you weapons, but I was kind enough to let you have your Kokiri Sword and your Hylian shield. Don't worry, you're strong enough to hold your shield in front of you. But you still won't defeat Bolja." Abesh said. "Why?" Link asked. "You'll see." Abesh replied. "I hate you." Link said in annoyance. "I know. Now how about you go now because Zelda won't stay in my dungeon forever. I'll eventually get tired of waiting and kill her." She said. Link sighed. "Fine." He said. He and Tilkate then walked out of the throne room. Abesh laughed evilly to herself. 


	6. Death Mountain Crater.

Link, Tilkate and Navi made their way through Nachar. Luckily no one recognized Link. Tilkate felt so sorry for him. Zelda was taken to Gerudo's Fortress and he had been turned back into a ten year old child. She was surprised that Link got to keep his sword and shield and have his clothing fit him. But what troubled her the most was Bolja. Who was he or she and why couldn't they defeat it? She shook of her thoughts and concentrated on getting to Goron City so they could get some Goron tunics.  
  
It took several hours, but they finally got to Goron city. Link wasn't used to being in a child's body and it took him a while to get his little legs up and back down the mountain. "Wait here. I'll get the tunics." Tilkate said. "Here. You'll need this." Link said holding out a bag of rupees. "Thanks." She said.  
  
Tilkate walked through the city of Gorons. Some of them knew her and some of them didn't. She always liked the Gorons. That's why her and Ian wanted to hide in Death Mountain. She walked into the Goron shop and walked up to the worker. "I need two Goron tunics please." She said. The worker frowned. "I'm sorry, but all of the Goron tunics were stolen just yesterday. We're working as fast as we can to make some more. It will take a few days. Would you like to reserve them?" He asked. "No thank you." She said. She turned around and went back outside to tell Link the bad news.  
  
"She what?!" Link gasped when Tilkate told him what happened to the tunics. "Yes, she stole them all. He said it would take days to make new ones." She explained. "We don't have that long." He sighed. "I know. I don't know how long she'll be patient." She replied. "I'm going in anyway." He said. "What?! But…it's too hot in there. You'll die!" She gasped. "Then I'll die trying to save my wife." He replied. "Link, don't you remember the last time you went in there without a Goron tunic. You almost died." Navi said. "I have to save her! I can't get in Gerudo's Fortress unless I'm nineteen again." He said. Tilkate and Navi sighed. There was no stopping him. Tilkate wasn't worried about herself because she was a Gerudo and all Gerudos were used to heat, but she did know that she would not survive too long. Especially in a volcano. She let out a long soft sigh. "Alright. Let's go." She said.  
  
After a couple hours they made their was back up the mountain. They could already feel the heat from the entrance. Tilkate looked down at Link. He wouldn't last long in there. She knew that if she had to that would drag him out of their if he started to look too exhausted. "I can already sense the evil in there." Navi said with slight fear in her voice. "Yeah well that evil better give me that potion after I beat it." Link said. "If you live to see it." Tilkate said under her breath.  
  
They wasted no more time and walked into the hot, fiery Death Mountain Crater. Tilkate's mouth dropped when she saw all the pools of lava that surrounded the volcano in the center. "I wonder where Bolja is." Said Link as he looked around. "I don't know. Hey, about I fly around for a while and see if I can find out where he is." Navi suggested. "Good idea, Navi." Link said. Navi nodded and flew off. "I guess we'll wait here." Tilkate said. "No, we'll continue looking." Link said. "Yeah and what if you wear yourself out before fighting Bolja?" Tilkate asked. "I'm not going to argue with you again, Tilkate. I have to save Zelda. Even if it means I get killed." He answered getting annoyed by Tilkate. She sighed and shook her head. "Okay fine. But I will force you out of here if you look like you're getting exhausted." She replied. "Okay fine." He said back.  
  
The two walked across a bridge. Link started having memories of the first time he walked over this bridge. Zelda who was pretending to be Sheik had greeted him and taught him "Bolero of Fire." He grinned when he saw the warp pad with the Triforce printed on it on the ground. "What's that?" Tilkate asked. "Whenever I play the Bolero of Fire, it would warp me…here." He answered with a sheepish look. "Why didn't we warp here instead of climbing that mountain?!" She gasped. "Hey I'm a kid remember?" He lied. "You are not a kid! Stop trying to make a pathetic excuse! You are nineteen!" She exclaimed. He tried his best not to laugh at her hissy fit. He did make a stupid mistake not playing that song. "Sorry." He said. "Okay fine. It's not your fault. You're just stressed." She replied. "Come on. Maybe we'll find something in the Fire Temple." He said.  
  
They climbed down the long ladder that led into the temple. Tilkate looked at Link. He was already showing signs of exhaustion. "Link, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, my legs are just a little sore from climbing down that latter." He answered.  
  
They walked through the entrance. Link was surprised that there were no fire Keese in there. He then looked at the door that once led to the evil dragon named Volvagia. "I wonder…." He said walking to the door. "What?" Tilkate asked following behind. "I wonder if Bolja is in there." He said. "I don't know. How about we go find out." She suggested. "Yeah." He agreed. He reached to the doorknob and blushed when he found he was too short to reach it. "Um, Tilkate. Can you, uh…." "Yes." She answered. She then opened to door. She could tell that Link was embarrassed to ask someone to open a door for him. His mouth dropped when he saw that he would not be able to jump to each platform to get to the door that led to Volvagia's room. "Oh man." He sighed. "I'll go and see if Bolja is in there. If he is then, well, we're out of luck." She said. "Okay. But take my sword with you." He said holding out his sword, which felt merely like a dagger to her. She took a deep breath and made her way to the door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Well?" Link asked when he saw Tilkate come out of the other room. "There's nothing in there." She said. She made her way back to Link and handed him his sword. "Okay. Well I guess we better go back up just in case Navi found something." He suggested.  
  
The two climbed back up the long latter and was greeted by Navi. "Did you find anything?" Link asked. "No." Navi answered. "Link, we better go. You look like you're about to faint." Tilkate said when she saw Link's eyes becoming heavy. "No. I can't fail….Zelda." He said and then passed up. "Link!" Tilkate gasped. "Quick! Take him to the Great Fairy." Navi said. "Where?" Tilkate asked. "Follow me." Navi said. Tilkate nodded and picked up Link. She felt very awkward carrying him. He was nineteen, but he looked like a child. Never in her wildest dream did she imagine having to carry Link anywhere. She looked down at his unconscious face. It was dripping with sweat. She looked back up and concentrated on keeping up with Navi.  
  
It didn't take long when they finally got the Great Fairy's Fountain. The place was so beautiful. In the middle of the room was a pond of beautiful shimmering water. Tilkate walked up the few steps and stood on the Triforce mark. "What do I do now?" She asked. "Take Link's Ocarina and play the song of the royal family." Navi answered. Tilkate took Link's Ocarina from his belt. She pressed the mouthpiece to her lips and began playing the song of the royal family, which was also known as Zelda's Lullaby. Link and Zelda had taught her the song not too long ago. She gasped when she saw the Great Fairy fly out of the water in front of her. "Hello, Tilkate. I am the Great Fairy." The Great Fairy said. Tilkate's mouth dropped. She had no idea what to say. "P-please, Great Fairy, help my friend. He's hurt because of the heat. We couldn't…." "I know. That evil queen has turned the Hero of Time into a child and fixed it so that you two could not have a tunic to protect yourselves from the heat." The Great Fairy finished. "Please help." Tilkate pleaded. The Great Fairy held out her hands. A green light beamed down on Link and Tilkate. Tilkate was a bit scared. She had never seen the Great Fairy. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she suddenly felt different. Finally the light was gone. She put her hand on her back when she felt something against it. It was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "I have soothed Link's wounds and I also gave you both heat resistance clothing and I gave you a bow and a quiver full of arrows." The Great Fairy explained. "Th-thank you." Tilkate managed to get out. "Young Tilkate, you are very brave. You have helped the Princess and the Hero of Times countless times." The Great Fairy complimented. "They have helped me countless times. I try my best to repay them." Tilkate said. "Just remember, if you both are feeling weary, come back to see me." The Great Fairy said. "I will." Tilkate said. With that, the Great Fairy dove back down into the pool of water.  
  
Tilkate turned around and saw Link smiling. "You did great." He said. "I've never felt so nervous in my life." She said. She looked at her dress. Her mid-night blue dress was now as red as fire. Link's forest green tunic was also the same color. "I'm glad she gave me a weapon." She said. "Yeah, my sword is slightly longer." He said looking at his new sword. "Well I guess we better get going." She said. She held out the Ocarina. Link took it from her hand and put it back in his belt.  
  
The moment they walked out of the Great Fairy's Fountain, the ground began to shake. "What's happening?" Tilkate asked. "I don't know." Link answered. They then started to hear a faint growl. Link walked up a few steps, but was knocked off his feet when something came up out of the ground. Tilkate screamed in terror for what came out of the ground was a huge dragon. It had huge red wings with spikes coming out of the side. Its head had two large horns. Its tail was long and fiery. It must have been Bolja. Link quickly got up and looked at the dragon that was flying above their heads. It inhaled a long breath and then exhaled fire. Link, Tilkate and Navi quickly went behind a large boulder. "How do we defeat that thing?!" Tilkate asked in shock. "I have no idea. Navi, can you go see what its weak point is?" Link asked. "Okay." Navi said.  
  
After a minute or two, Navi quickly flew back to Link and Tilkate. "Its wings. We have to destroy that first." Navi explained. "Okay, I can get it with my arrows." Tilkate said. She ran from behind the boulder and aimed her arrows at Bolja's wings. The dragon screeched out in pain and began blowing fire at Tilkate. She quickly moved out of the way before the fire could hit her. Link could see Bolja flying towards the ground. It was a perfect opportunity to strike Bolja's wings with his sword. He then ran up to the dragon and ran his sword through its wing. Bolja screeched even louder and hit Link with its good wing. When Tilkate saw Link get knocked down, she quickly shot an arrow at Bolja's head. Bolja turned around to face Tilkate. "Oh no." She whispered. Link put his hand on his head. "Oh boy." He said. He looked up and saw Bolja coming closer towards Tilkate. He quickly got up and ran to its other wing. He took his sword and ran it through its wing just like he did the other one. Now Bolja could not fly. Bolja got ready to blow more fire. Link jumped in front of Tilkate and held his shield up. The fire hit the shield causing Link and Tilkate not to get hurt. She then came up with an idea. She got up and shot a couple arrows at Bolja's eyes. Bolja screeched and began rubbing its eyes. "Link, use your sword!" She exclaimed. Link nodded and ran up to the dragon and struck its back. Bolja screamed in pain. Link got out of the way when the dragon began falling backwards.  
  
The monster fell backwards and into a pool of lava. Link and Tilkate sighed for relief. "Look!" She exclaimed when as chest appeared in front of them. Link walked up to the chest and opened it. "It's here!" He exclaimed holding up a bottle of purple liquid. He took of the cork and drank the potion. Tilkate closed her eyes when Link began glowing bright. After the glowing stopped she opened her eyes and smiled. Link was now again the handsome young man he was. He got all his weapons back and was exactly the same as he was before he had been turned into a child. "Well let's get going to Gerudo's Fortress." He said with a bright smile. 


	7. Meeting a new friend.

Princess Zelda sat in her cell crying. She hadn't seen Link in so long. She missed his so much. What made things worse is that Abesh cursed him and made him into a child again. She didn't know whether or not he could use his Triforce to turn him back or if there was some kind of medicine he had to go after. All of the questions drove her insane. She needed answers. Unfortunately, there was no way of getting them. She wished she could get out, but she was in a cell with no door and the only opening was way above her were she couldn't reach. Her Triforce was still blocked by Abesh's curse. "Please be alright, Link." She whispered.  
  
"Oh please, you're making me sick!" Came a voice above. Zelda looked up to see Abesh. "What do you want?" Zelda snapped. "Just to tell you that your dumb husband broke my curse! He's on his way here, but once he gets here, he'll die! I'll make sure of that!" Abesh yelled and walked away. Zelda sighed for relief. Link had been turned back into his normal form, but she knew that Abesh was planning something. What? She needed to know. She needed to escape. She sat up and walked over to a wall. "I got to try." She thought. She held her hands out. She was trying to destroy the wall with her Triforce power. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. "Curse Abesh!" She exclaimed when she couldn't get so much as the tip of her finger to glow. She slammed her fist against the wall and grunted in pain. She had sprained her wrist. "That's just great!" She sighed. She sat back down and rubbed her wrist. "There's got to be a way to get out." She thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Link and Tilkate stopped to get their horses from the stable at Kakariko Village. Tilkate was riding on Zelda's horse, Snow and Link was on his horse, Epona. They had been riding for hours to Gerudo Valley. It took so long to get there from Kakariko. What made it harder was that it was dark. The moonlight shined down on the wet grass in Hyrule Field. The ground glistened like glitter in sun light. Tilkate looked up at the moon. It was so big and so bright. She remembered the nights in Gerudo Valley. She would climb on top of the fortress and lay down, looking at the moon. Wishing she could escape from her life, being forced to be a warrior when she wanted to be a lady. Ian was her rescuer, but he was murdered. Then Link and Zelda came along and got her away from her miserable life being forced to work for King Keel. She looked back at the road and concentrated on trying to stay awake. Link was riding beside her. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes begin to grow heavy. "Tilkate, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm very tired." She said. "Okay, when we see a house or town, we'll stop." He said.  
  
They traveled a couple more hours until they found a house. They dismounted their horses and walked up to the door. They could still see light through the windows, which meant whoever lived here must have still been awake. Link gently hit the door with his fist. "I'm coming!" A voice called. The door flew open. "Hello. Can I help you?" The man asked. He was about forty- five years, he had very thin hair gray hair. His eyes were dark green. "Yes, My friend and I was wondering if we could stay here tonight. I'll pay you. Name your price." Link asked. "Sure, but let me make sure it's alright with my wife." The man said. "Okay." Link replied. "Lidea!" The man called. "Yes, Noen." The woman said. She was the same height as Zelda. Her hair was brown and she had brown eyes. She was about forty years old. "This man and his friend wants to stay the night. Would it be alright with you?" He asked. "Noen, don't you recognize him?! He's Link! The Hero of Time. If it weren't for him, Ganondorf would be ruling Hyrule. Of course he can stay." The women answered with a bright smile. "Thank you. I promise I'll pay you anything." Link said. "No, no, no. You've already paid well enough. I would never ask anything from you." The woman replied. "Thank you. Well I'm Link and this is my friend, Tilkate." He said. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lidea and this is my husband, Noen and, oh hold on just a second. Han! Han, come here." Lidea called. "Yes, Mom?" A man's voice asked as he walked into the room. Tilkate's mouth dropped when she saw the man. He was a little taller than Link. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was twenty years old. Just a couple years older than Tilkate. She was amazed by his handsome looks. "Han, this is the legendary hero, Link and his friend Tilkate." Lidea said. Han shook Link and Tilkate's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Han. I'm their son." Han said. "Nice to meet you, Han." Link said.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Lidea made Link and Tilkate a nice hot meal. Since Navi was a fairy, she didn't eat. She just rested on Link's shoulder. "Is that a real fairy?" Han asked when he first saw her. Lidea walked into the dining room. When they were finished eating. "I hoped you enjoyed your meal." She said. "Yes we did. Thank you very much." Link replied. "It would make me feel better if you would let me wash the dishes at least." Tilkate said. "You look exhausted, dear. Why don't you go on to sleep." Lidea suggested. "I still have enough energy to help out." Tilkate insisted. "Oh alright, but I'm helping you." Lidea finally gave in. Then the two women went off into the kitchen.  
  
Link walked into the guest room and found Han waiting there. "Hey, Han." Link greeted. "Hey." Han greeted back. Link sat down on a chair. "I have something to ask you." Han said. "What?" Link asked. "You're the leader of the Hylian army, right?" Han asked. "Yes." Link answered. "Well, I've been wanting to join for some time now. I've been practicing very hard. Put me through any test, I'll be glad to do them." Han said. "Yes, you do need to be tested, but I'm afraid I'm on a very important mission and it will have to wait a little while." Link explained. "What kind of mission?" Han asked. "My wife, Princess Zelda, has been captured by Ganondorf's daughter." Link answered. "Please let me come. I'll help. Think of it as a test." Han pleaded. "You'll be killed. Abesh is very powerful." Link said. "Sir, if I join the Hylian army, I have to protect our Princess don't I?" Han asked. Link grinned and sighed. "Alright. We could use some extra help." Link said. "Thank you, sir!" Han said with a bright smile. "Please, call me Link." Link replied. "Okay, Link!" Han said, still very excited. "You better tell your parents." Link suggested. "Oh I will!" Han said and ran out of the room. Link shook his head and laughed to himself. 


	8. Together again.

Tilkate was outside getting ready to head back out. She loaded some supplies on Zelda's horse. She turned around and accidentally bumped into Han. "I'm sorry." She said blushing. "No, it's okay. It was my fault." He said with a smile. She looked up at him grinning. "Link tells me that you are coming along with us." She said. "Yeah, this is my test to see if I can join the Hylian army." He explained. "You're very brave to go up against Queen Abesh." She said with fascination in her voice. "So are you." He replied. She then blushed again. She smiled and began walking away. "Can I ask you something, Tilkate?" He asked. "You just did." She replied with a flirting smile. "Oh yeah well um, you're a Gerudo aren't you?" He asked. "Yes." She answered. "Well the reason I'm asking is that you don't dress or act like one." He said with a little confusion. "I'd rather act like a lady than a warrior." She replied. "So why are you risking your life for the Princess? Isn't that the army's job?" He asked. "Princess Zelda and Link saved me from a very evil king. I owe them. Besides, just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about fighting." She said with that same smile. "Oh really?" He asked also smiling. She walked up to her horse with a cocky smile. She grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She looked at an apple tree that was about five yards away. "See that tree?" She asked. "Yes." He answered. She pulled the end of the arrow and let it go. It flew across the air and hit an apple. Han's mouth dropped. He ran over to the apple tree and picked up the apple with the arrow straight through it. "Oh my.." "See?" She asked. "You should join the archers." He said. "I'm a lady." She replied and then mounted her horse. "Tell Link I'm going to get a head start. I'll slow down a couple miles before I get there." She said and rode off.  
  
Han watched her ride away. He had never met a woman like her. She was so beautiful. He always thought the Gerudo were attractive, but she was different. She was like an angel. He had never really considered love. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling now. He shook his head of these thoughts. He needed to concentrate on getting ready.  
  
Link walked outside. "Where's Tilkate?" He asked. "She said she was going to get a head start and slow down before she gets there." Han answered. "Okay well we better hurry and get ready." Link replied.  
  
It only took them a couple minutes before they were ready to head out. Han said his good-byes to his parents and Link thanked them for all their help. Lidea, being a mother, cried as she watched her son ride off to face ultimate danger.  
  
Link and Han rode fast, but not too fast, to Gerudo Valley. They were only about thirty minutes away from there now. Link looked over at Han. He went from looking like a regular young country man to a fierce warrior. It reminded him of himself. When he had escaped the market in Hyrule from the ReDeads when he first awoke after seven years, he looked into the moat that surrounded the castle. He went from a fairy child from the forest to a teen age hero. The Hero of Time.  
  
"Look!" Han said pointing in front of him. Link looked in the direction and saw Tilkate. They sped up their horses until they were side-by-side with Tilkate. "What took you so long?" She asked. "My mother." Han answered. She laughed and looked at Han. "She's worried, no?" She asked. "I've never been more than two hours away from home. And I've never walked into danger." He explained.  
  
Link looked at the sign beside him. It read; "Welcome to Gerudo Valley" "Let's dismount our horses. I don't want to draw attention." Link said. Han and Tilkate did as he said. Navi flew out from under Link's cap. "I sense extreme evil coming from the fortress." She said. "The barrier." Link whispered. "The one that only the Hero of Time can take down with the power of the Triforce." Tilkate added. Link, Han and Navi all looked at her. "How did you know that?" They asked. "I don't know. It just suddenly came to my mind." She answered, shocked at what she had just said. They all let it go for now. They just had to get to the fortress and fast.  
  
"Queen Abesh, they're here." Said a Gerudo guard. "Great. Set traps in this fortress." Queen Abesh ordered. "Yes ma'am." The guard said.  
  
Link, Han and Tilkate crossed the bridge that was over the Gerudo's river. Tilkate suddenly felt something around her ankle. She looked down to see a round blue sapphire with a gold frame and chain. She raised an eye brow and bent down to pick up the sapphire. "Pretty" she thought. "Tilkate, come on." Link's voice called. "I'm coming!" she called back. She quickly put on the necklace and ran to catch up with the men.  
  
A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the fortress. A purple barrier of darkness surrounded the fortress. Link walked a little closer. He closed his eyes and threw his hands in the air. Green light began forming around his body. Han, Tilkate, and Navi could tell that the barrier was disappearing. Link closed his hands and lowered them. His hands began glowing bright. He held out his hand and there was a bright flash of light. Tilkate smiled when she saw the barrier disappear. Han's mouth dropped. "He has powers?" He asked. "Link contains the Triforce of Courage." Tilkate answered. "He has a part of the sacred triangle?!" Han asked in shock. "Of course." Tilkate replied with a smile.  
  
Link opened his eyes and sighed for relief when he saw the barrier gone. "Come on, let's find Abesh." Link said. "Only the one that contains the Eye of Truth may see the passage that leads to ultimate evil." Tilkate said suddenly. "You did it again!" Link said, shocked. "I did?" She asked confused. "Yes." Link replied. "How are you doing that?" Han asked. "I don't know. We'll figure out later, we have to find Zelda." She said. "Okay, let's go!" Link replied. They all then walked into the fortress. "Okay, I'll look for Abesh. Han, Tilkate, you two look for Zelda. Tilkate, take these Light Arrows. They could be helpful" Link directed. "Okay." Han replied. "Han, look out for Zelda and Tilkate." Link added. "Yes sir." Han said. Link watched Han and Tilkate head off in the different direction. He let out a slow sigh and began his journey through the fortress.  
  
Link walked into a few rooms, but there was no sign of Abesh yet. "Navi, can you tell where she's at?" He asked. "No. Her evil is keeping me from sensing anything." Navi answered. "Yeah, I can't use my Triforce anymore." He added. He suddenly turned around an drew his sword. "What's is it?" Navi asked. "I thought I heard something." He said looking around the room. He turned around again and suddenly found himself being tackled by a Wolfos. He kicked the Wolfos off of him and grabbed his sword that he had dropped. He then drove it through the wolf. "That was close." Navi said with a sigh for relief.  
  
Meanwhile, "Tilkate, have you ever been in here?" Han asked. "Yes." Tilkate answered. "So you know where all the dungeons are right?" He asked. "Yes. There are several of them." She said. "Good. Because the only thing I'm useful for is protecting you and Zelda." He commented. They walked into a dungeon room and looked inside all the cells. They were surprised when Zelda was in none of them. "Well, there's only a couple more dungeon rooms. She's got to be in one of them. Unless.. she's not in the dungeon. Maybe Abesh didn't want it to be that easy." Tilkate suggested. "Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to keep looking." Han said. "Han, look behind you!" Tilkate yelled. Han turned around to see two Dinofols. "What is that?!" Han asked. "Dinofols." Tilkate answered. She pulled her bow and arrow and got an arrow ready to shoot. Han ran to the two reptiles and swung his sword at one of them. Unfortunately, it jumped over his head and cut his arm with its dagger. Tilkate took this opportunity and shot an arrow at its back. The Dinofols fell down. Han then quickly killed it. There was now only one left. Han swung his sword at the remaining one and got its leg. It screeched in pain. Tilkate then shot its arm with an arrow. It again screeched in pain. "Let me put you out of your misery!" Han exclaimed and killed it with his sword. Tilkate put her bow away and grabbed a bandage from her pouch. "It's not that bad." Han said. "It still needs to be bandaged." She said. "By the way," she began as she bandaged his arm. "You were great." He blushed when she gave him that comment. "Thanks." He replied. "Shall we continue?" She asked. "Yeah." He said.  
  
Link walked through some more rooms trying to find the evil queen. He fought a few enemies on the way, but he was used to it. He had fought so many enemies in the past several years. He always wondered what life would be like if he hadn't had to fight. He loved going out on adventures as long as it didn't involve Zelda's life being in danger. "Navi, we've traveled through almost the entire fortress and still no sign of Abesh." He said. "Remember what Tilkate said about the Eye of Truth?" Navi asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said and then pulled out his Lens of Truth. He looked around some rooms for any hidden doors or passages. He then walked into a larger room. The room was completely empty. "I have a bad feeling about this room." He said. He walked a few steps forward. "Link!" Navi exclaimed when Link was suddenly knocked down. "What is it?!" She asked. "Invisible Stalfos!" Link said as he began fighting the invisible enemy. Since Navi couldn't see it, she was forced to just stay back and watch Link fight. Link held his shield up and waited for the Stalfos to drop its guard. "Come on, bone head!" Link said, getting impatient. The Stalfos then walked backwards and lunged at Link. Link then rolled under it and swung his sword at its back. He smiled and sheathed his sword. "It's alright." He said. "Link, look a door!" Navi said as she saw a door appear behind Link. He smiled and ran to the door. His smile then turned into a frown. "It's locked." He said. "Maybe there's an invisible key in here." She said. "Maybe." He replied. He then pulled out his Lens of Truth again and looked around the room. "There's a chest over here." He said. He ran up to the chest and opened it. He reached down into it. "Here it is!" He exclaimed. "Yes! This door has to lead to Abesh!" Navi exclaimed. "Only one way to find out." He said with a smile.  
  
"This is the last dungeon." Tilkate said as they walked into the damp, dirty dungeon. "Princess Zelda has to be in here." Han said. "I hope." Tilkate said. Though she had a feeling she wasn't. She just had a very bad feeling. The two looked into each and every cell and still no sign of the Princess.  
  
Link cautiously walked down the passage. He could see a door on the other side. "At least there's no lock." He thought. "I'm already sensing great danger in there." Navi said. "I feel it two." He replied. He sighed when he approached the door. "He goes nothing." He said and opened the door. His mouth dropped when he saw this large room. The room had four pillars on each corner of the room with large torches on it. At the end of the room was a large throne and right beside it was a smaller throne. "What is this room?" He asked himself.  
  
"It was my father's throne room."  
  
"Abesh." Link whispered. "Until you murdered him!" Abesh said with great anger as she appeared in the room. "Your father is not dead. He's in the Evil Realm." Link said. "What's the difference?" She asked. "I didn't come here to talk now you're going to tell me where Zelda is now!" He ordered. "Man you are not patient are you?" She mocked. "Where is she?" He asked, getting annoyed by her games. "Do you think it's that easy?" She asked. She smiled and snapped her fingers. "Right now your Princess is falling into a deep sleep. Soon it will be so deep, she won't wake up." She said with an evil grin. "No!" Link yelled. "You have to beat me, if you want her to live." She said. And with that, she threw her hands in the air and began glowing and bright purple light. Link shielded his eyes with his hand. "Navi, what's going on?" He asked. Navi looked at Abesh and gasped when she saw the evil Queen transform herself into a panther like monster. She looked like a panther, but her claws were a lot longer and she had spikes at the end of her tail. "Link!" Navi gasped. Link uncovered his eyes. "Oh not good." He said.  
  
"Link." Tilkate gasped. "What?" Han asked. "Link's in trouble. We have to help him!" Tilkate said in a panic. "What about Princess Zelda?" He asked. "No time for that. We have to help Link." Tilkate said running out of the room. "Wait for me!" He yelled.  
  
Link reached into his pouch and pulled out Din's Fire. A white and orange gem that would burn almost anything it touched. He waited for the perfect chance. Abesh only needed to come a little closer. Finally the time was right, he quickly slammed the gem onto the floor. Abesh yelled in pain when the fire burnt her. Then she started to form an energy ball in her hand. Link quickly pulled out his hookshot and shot it at a torch. "Hey, I'm up here!" He said. "You're more foolish than I thought." She said and threw her ball at Link. Link smiled and jumped off the pillar before the ball could hit him. He then pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at Abesh's arm. Abesh, now very angry, quickly shot Link with a beam of energy. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor. "Don't underestimate my powers, boy." She said.  
  
"Abesh, no!" A voice yelled from behind. Abesh quickly turned around to see Tilkate and Han. "Tilkate, light arrow!" Link said. Tilkate nodded and pulled a light arrow from her quiver. "I don't think so!" Abesh said and shot Tilkate with a powerful string of electricity. Tilkate screamed in pain. "Tilkate!" Han exclaimed. She fell to the floor, barely conscious. "Help Link." She said. Han nodded and charged towards Abesh, who now had her back turned. He took the perfect chance and swung his sword at Abesh's tail. She yelled in pain and turned around to face her attacker. Link quickly got up and swung his sword at her leg. She turned around again and hit Link on the back with her claws.  
  
Tilkate saw what had just happened. She looked in front of her and saw her bow. She reached for it, but it was too far. She was too tired and too much in pain to get up. She looked up and saw that Han and Link were having trouble beating Abesh. She couldn't fail him. She couldn't let him get killed after everything he had done for her. She forced herself up and grabbed her bow. She pulled out another light arrow and aimed it at Abesh. She pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly. Abesh screamed when the arrow hit her back. She was now paralyzed. Link could feel his Triforce come back to him. He then used his power to hold Abesh down. Just like Zelda had done when he was fighting Ganon. "Han, get her now!" Link said. Han nodded and ran his sword through Abesh. Link then did the same. The two men stepped back. Beams of light shot through Abesh's body. "This is not over!" She yelled as she disappeared. Link sighed for relief. "We have to find Zelda." He said. "Link, we searched every dungeon and could not find the Princess." Han said. "Wait. There is still one dungeon left." Tilkate said.  
  
"This is the same dungeon I was thrown into whenever I got caught." Link said we they approached the outside dungeon. "I could tell it was when Ganondorf was in charge." Tilkate commented. "What do you mean?" He asked. "They normally would throw a man in a regular dungeon for about a week and let him go with a warning. This dungeon is for people who will be killed the next morning." She explained. "Oh." He replied. "It's locked." Han said. "I'll use a bomb." Link said. He pulled a bomb from his bomb bag and set it down in front of the door. "Stand back." He said. Han quickly picked Tilkate up and carried her away from the bomb. "Link, I'm going to get her to her horse." He said. "Okay." Link replied.  
  
Finally the bomb exploded and destroyed the door. "Zelda!" Link said as he ran into the dungeon cell. He gasped when he saw he lying on the floor, unconscious. "Zelda!" He exclaimed. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Zelda, Zelda, please wake up. Abesh has been defeated. She's dead." He said. He put his ear against her chest. She was breathing, but barely. "Zelda, fight this. Don't let Abesh end you. Wake up." He said with tears now starting to come to his crystal blue eyes. He put his hand on her cheek. "Zelda, wake up." He said. "Wait. The Triforce." He thought. He held her hand and began trying to use his Triforce to wake her. He smiled when he saw her Triforce mark begin to glow. That meant she was also trying. "Zelda!" He exclaimed when he saw her eyes begin to open. "Link, is that you?" She asked trying to look at the one holding her. "Yes, Princess, it's me." He answered with tears of happiness in his eyes. Her eyes were now fully open. "Link!" She gasped. He then firmly pressed his lips against hers. They had not kissed in what felt like forever to them. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go. She had been waiting so long for this moment again. Finally he ended their passionate kiss. "Let's get you out of her." He said. He then picked her up. "Link, I can walk you know." She said. "After that spell she put on you, I'm not even going to let you ride your horse alone." He said. She grinned. She had her concerned husband back again. Once and for all. "Princess Zelda! You're alright!" Han exclaimed. "Who are you?" She asked. "Zelda, this is our new friend. He helped destroy Abesh." Link explained. "Pleased to meet you, uh." "Han." Han finished. "Oh, well pleased to meet you, Han." She said. "It was a pleasure helping your highness." He replied. "What's wrong with Tilkate?" She asked. "She took a beating, but she'll be fine." Link answered.  
  
Link put Zelda on Epona and the mounted himself. He had Zelda in front of him so that he could hold her. Han did the same with Tilkate. He also held the reigns to his horse. The four then rode off back to Hyrule.  
  
A/N: The last chapter coming soon! 


	9. Warning

Zelda finally awoke from her long sleep. It was very tiring traveling from Gerudo Valley to Hyrule. She looked out her window. It was dark. She wasn't even sure what day it was. She looked beside her and saw that Link wasn't there. Where was he? She climbed out of bed and put on her long silky purple robe. She walked out of her bedroom and saw a guard standing outside her room. "Good evening, your highness." He said. "Good evening. Do you know where Link is?" She asked. "He's in the courtyard." He answered. "Thank you." She said and began walking to the courtyard.  
  
Before she even got outside the castle, she could hear music. It sounded like it was Link playing the Ocarina. She opened the door that led to the courtyard. She smiled when she saw Link sitting on a fountain playing "Great Fairy's Song" it was a beautiful song. Zelda loved listening to him playing it. She snapped her finger and a harp appeared in her hand. She smiled and then began playing with Link. Link opened his eyes and looked in front of him to see Zelda. He smiled at her and continued playing. The song became even more beautiful when they both played it. It was so soft and smooth. It was like sitting on the beach of Lake Hylia and watching the calm waves dance on the water. After the song was finished, Zelda sat next to her husband. "This is where we shared our first kiss." She said. "That's why I like to play here." He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again." She said with tears coming to her eyes. "I was scared too. I thought you were dead when I found you." He said. She looked into his crystal blue eyes. "When I fount out that you had been captured, I was scared to death. My father told me to stay here and let the army handle it, but in the end I ended up putting you in danger." She explained with a sound of guilt. "Don't feel bad. Look, I'm here now. We're both fine. It's over. Don't think about the past. Think about the future." He said trying to make his wife feel better. He put his hands on her cheek and smiled. "I always thought that if we had a daughter, she would be just as beautiful as you." He commented. "'She'? How do you know our child would not be a boy?" She asked. "I have a feeling that our baby would be a girl." He answered. "Why?" She asked. "Remember, I have dreams and most of them are the future and every night I dream that we have a baby girl." He said. "There will be a day very soon when it will be safe enough for us to have a child." She said. "I know." He replied with a smile. "I love you, Zelda. I'm not letting anymore harm come to you." He promised. "Some harm you can't hold back. People like Ganondorf, Abesh or Keel are very powerful." She replied. He nodded sadly. "Even with the Triforce I can't protect you the way I want." He said. She smiled and kissed him. "One day we'll have the Triforce of Power and we'll combine all the pieces and bring peace to Hyrule forever." She said. "Yeah. You're right." He replied with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her, but she put her finger on his lips. "If you want to kiss me, you're going to have to chase me." She said and began running. "Is that so?" He asked and began chasing her.  
  
She smiled and quickly climbed up a tree. "See if he finds me up here." She thought. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Link. "I found you." He said. She smiled and jumped off the tree. She then ran behind a tree. "He's smart." She thought. She playfully screamed when Link suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Got ya!" He said. "You're too smart for me." She said with a smile. "Yes and now you owe me a kiss." He replied. She smiled again and the two began kissing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He hadn't been able to hold her like this in such a long time. He never wanted anything else to come between them. "Ouch!" He said suddenly. "What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just an injury." He said. "What kind?" She asked. "Abesh. She turned herself into a beast and got my back with her claws." He explained. "Link, you should be resting." She said. "I'm fine it.ow! I think you're right." He said with a laugh. He sat down on a bench and sighed. "I am concerned though. Abesh did say 'This is not over!' before she died." He said. "It's possible she's not dead, but if she's alive, she's wounded and does not have the energy to attack again." She said. "True." He replied. "Let's not worry about things like that. Let us concentrate on Nachar. They were all brainwashed and it will take a while for them to figure out what happened." She explained. "They were?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay then. In a couple days, we'll go to Nachar." He said. She smiled and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining so bright in the midnight sky. She loved just spending time with Link and looking up at the stars. She knew that there was a possibility of Abesh coming back, but she did not want to worry about it now. She just wanted to concentrate on helping the people of Nachar.  
  
Tilkate looked out her window and saw Link and Zelda romancing. It reminded her and herself and Ian. She missed those days, but she needed to move on. She knew that Ian would not want her to dwell on his death. She inhaled and long breath and slowly exhaled. "I love you, Ian. But it's time for me to move on." She said. She sat on her chair and took off her sapphire that she found in Gerudo Valley. She gasped when she saw it begin to glow a bright light. "An evil shadow will invade the land of Hyrule and posses the body and the Hero of Time." It spoke. "What?" She asked, very confused. She put the sapphire on her table and just stared at it. She rubbed her head with her hand. "What just happened?" She asked herself. She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember the words the sapphire spoke. She shook her head and decided to go to bed.  
  
"In one year." The sapphire finished.  
  
A/N: Spooky talking sapphire! Yes I left an opening for another story. It will be called "Evil Shadows." I will write it after my "Return to Clock Town" story. 


End file.
